The Case of the Missing Cat
by wotdidjasaymate
Summary: Rose is sick, and her cat is missing... it's up to Scorpius to help her find him. Scorose fluff!


Hey lovelies! Here is a Scorose oneshot that's fluffy and domestic. Reviews fuel my existence!

* * *

**THE CASE OF THE MISSING CAT**

Scorpius closed the door behind him with a thud. Work had been hard today, and he just wanted to get home to a relaxing evening with Rose and the cats. Key word - relaxing, which was not what he found when he scanned the living room. Sofa cushions upturned, blankets strewn all over the floor. The subtle scent of vicks vaporub and tissues spread about the coffee table meant 1 thing: Rose was devastatingly sick. But that didn't explain the sofa cushions, blankets, and now that he looked closer, overturned carpet.

He set his bag down on the dining table and strode over to the fridge to start dinner for the night(it was his turn today). Worry sat at the edge of his brain, however, he knew Rose would be fine- after all, where would she even go? Last time she got sick, she was passed out on their living room floor for 15 hours straight. Knowing her ability to sleep forever, she was probably passed out somewhere in the house. Scanning the contents of the fridge, he started picking out items for a soup- the holy grail of the sick. Corn, peppers, butter- he started listing off ingredients in his head- broth, milk. Milk. Frantically, he checked the kitchen counter, the freezer, even a cupboard- where was the milk? This, indeed, was the event that caused the worry to start in Scorpius's brain. How did the milk go missing? He used it this morning for his cereal, and he hadn't seen Rose the whole day. There was no way the cats could have opened the fridge door. Or did they? Scorpius eyed the living room again, where Kaz was lounging, licking his paws. Where was Mor?

Kaz and Mor were adopted from the Humane Society, where their previous owners had starved them for days on end. They took weeks to warm up to both Scorpius and Rose, but once they did, boy was Kaz cuddly. Mor- not so much, he was more of the "I'll just lay on you once a day" type; he showed his love in different ways, such as bringing them gifts from the "outside" - outside being the patio area. Needless to say, they were a family, and families loved each other unconditionally, which is why Scorpius and Kaz were currently freaking out about Rose and Mor.

"Rose! Rooosee!? Where are you Rose?" Scorpius was jogging through their house yelling her name, and Kaz followed behind, mewling and purring, copying him. They waited a couple seconds for a response, silence filling atmosphere. When none came back, he frantically opened each door, looking into every room. Was there a possibility they left the house?! But Rose was sick!

That's when it hit him. The patio. Rose was in the patio, which was pretty much the whole place in the house that was soundproof, because it only connected from the guest bedroom, which is probably the worst architectural feat Scorpius had experienced.

He headed past the living room again, Kaz on his tail, down the hallway, and threw open the guest room door, ran past the kind of gross decor, and slid open the glass patio door, and there she was.

Rose was on her knees, hunched over, in a bright pink cheetah print robe, fuzzy socks, fuzzy slippers, and a winter hat. Why was she on her knees?

"Rose? Rosie, what are you doing out here?" Scorpius took a few steps towards her, smiling at her presence. She turned immediately, eyes puffy and red, tear stains on her cheeks, stood up, and barreled into Scorpius.

"S-mmph, Scorpius I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she was sobbing in between words, and the absolute puppy eyes she had made him tighten his arms around her.

"Hey, hey, Rosie, it's ok, it's ok, I'm here, I'm here," Scorpius whispered into her hair, leading her inside the bedroom and sitting her down on the bed. Her arms were around him, and her legs perpendicularly on top of his, she was almost sitting on him. Sniffling, she buried her face into his neck, and rested for a minute, before looking back up at him.

She started, eyes not meeting his, "I made Mor mad, and I'm afraid he's gonna leave forever, and he hates me and all I wanted to do was take care of him-"

Scorpius cut her off, his finger on her lips.  
"Tell me what happened."

"Well I was feeling really under the weather today, and was kinda just lying down in bed for bit, when Mor brought me a lil gift from outside. And I loved it, it was a little acorn. But, I threw it away accidentally with my tissues, and then Mor went missing, and I thought it was because he thought I didn't love him anymore, and I wish that he was here because I do love him so much, Scorpius, I'm sorry," she dropped her hands from around his neck and brought them up to her face, to cover her fresh tears.

She was truly so upset, that he felt bad chuckling a little, but she was just so cute, and sick, and he wanted to hug her and kiss her and cuddle her forever.

"Why are you laughing at me! Our child is missing!" Rose looked at him incredulously, as if he had committed a crime, well, in her mind he had.

"Rose. Rosie. I love you, but do you know what time it is?"  
"2 PM?"  
"No! Absolutely not. It is currently 4:12, and do you remember when Mor went missing?"

She screwed up her face in thought, before saying,

"3:30?"

Then it dawned on her.

"Mor's on his afternoon walk! Scorpius! He doesn't hate me, he's just out!"

"Yes, and with your diminished sense of time, you didn't realize, you stupid!" Scorpius looked at her smiling face adoringly, a slight blush adorning her cheeks, her windblown hair.

She looked away shyly.  
"Thank you," she whispered softly, smile on her cheek, leaned up, and pecked his cheek. Scorpius laughed again, he peppered kisses on her nose, cheeks, and forehead.

"I'm sick, silly! Don't kiss me!"

"No, I refuse not to kiss you!"

Rose started to giggle and squirm as Scorpius peppered her face, her neck, her arms, with kisses. She stopped to look at him, and he was the sun- beautiful stormy eyes, and the cutest nose on the planet. She kissed the tip of his nose, and deliberately worked her way across his cheeks, his chin, the corner of his mouth, his jaw, and then his nose again.

"Ya know, you can kiss me on the lips, right? We've been dating for like a 100 years,"

Rose shook her head and frowned at him,

"I'll get you sick!"

"I couldn't care less,"

She rolled her eyes, and kissed his cheek again, then the corner of his mouth, then his chin, taunting him. He grumbled at her, and she laughed again, before swooping down and pecking his lips.

"That's it!? I solve your problems and that's all I get?" Scorpius grumbled, hiding a smile.

Rose frowned, "I'm not tall enough," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he knew full well what she had said.

"I said, I'm not tall enough!"

"Hm? What was that again?"  
"Arhg! I'm not tall enough to kiss you well dummy!" Rose narrowed her eyes and scowled at Scorpius, who was having the time of his life,

"You have the most adorable face when you're mad," and with that, he leans down and plants his lips on hers, gently. She melts into it, looping her arms around him, and opens her mouth for him to explore. One of his hands is around her waist, the other holding her head, caressing her hair. He licks her lower lip gently, and then bites on it, causing her to make a high pitched mewling sound that riles him up, and he kisses her deeper, guiding her, so she straddles his lap. Rose breaks away for air, and cups his with her small hands, leaving butterfly kisses everywhere, his eyes, closed, the tension between them palpable.

He laughs when she kisses his eye, and opens it, then the other, and watches her for a second before kissing her neck. Her neck was her kryptonite, and she inhales a sharp breath as he kisses from her ear down to right above her collarbone. Her robe unclasps, revealing a tank top underneath, that does nothing to hide her exposed neck skin. He picks the spot right under her collarbone to tease, and she mewls again, as he bites carefully, her hands tightening against his neck. He yanks the tank top down in the middle, exposing the valley between her breasts, and rubs his nose there, and Rose is laughing, her hands carding through his hair, and he joins in coming back up to kiss her cheek.

A sharp tapping sound startles them both, and Rose glances around worriedly, and she turns on Scorpius's lap to see a sleek black cat, none other than their Mor, tapping on the glass patio door.

"Mor!" Rose slides off Scorpius's lap and runs to open the door. Mor saunters in, and drops something at her feet, purring at her. She picks it up, examining it, and it is another acorn, however, this time the acorn is even more beautiful. She picks up Mor and sprays him with kisses, to which he hisses slightly at, but then, nestles in her arms.

"I told you he'd be back. It's impossible not to fall in love with you," Scorpius comes up behind Rose and wraps his arms around her waist, nestling his head on her shoulder. Mor stares mischievously, and flicks his tongue out.

"Smooth, smooth, peanut butter smooth," she tilts her head to blow him a kiss, which Mor hisses at.

"I think that cat wants you all to himself," Scorpius grumbles, frowning. Rose giggles, kissing Mor's head and ears.

"Don't worry Scor, I think you're way cuter, plus, I loved you first. So no competition."

"Good. There better not be." Scorpius playfully flicks Mor's nose, and in retaliation, Mor swipes his paw at him.

"Boys! Stop fighting or I'm leaving you both for Kaz," the threat is warning, but her tone is playful, so both Scorpius and Mor knew- she didn't mean that.

Scorpius guides Rose out of the guest room, back to the living room, and the two tired adults basically fall onto the sofa, Mor still in Rose's arms. Kaz saunters up to them in literally a second, and purrs against Scorpius's arm, and stepping into his lap. Rose snuggles up against his side, and their family, reunited again, all breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's the milk?"

Rose turns her head sharply, and realization dawns on her again,

"I used it to try to lure back Mor, so I guess, maybe, I think, outside on the patio?"

Scorpius runs a hand through his hair, and sighs in defeat,

"My cereal will be dry tomorrow morning,"

"My, what a warrior. You know, you could always use my almond milk, right?"

"I love you," Scorpius looks at Rose contently,

"I love you too," she turns her head to the cats, "Kaz and Mor."

"Hey!" Scorpius frowns at her and looks away grumpily.

"I'm kidding, you dummy. I love you too," Rose kisses his cheek again, and snuggles in tighter with her family.


End file.
